


Jamais Vu

by Anonymous



Series: Tongues Out [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, M/M, Rivalry, chan minho and hyunjin are in here for a few scenes but only barely, except its silent and between ji and bin, food stuff??? theres eating and food stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chan's friends are. . . interesting. Minho is funny, and Felix actually likes him a lot, but keeps it to himself. Hyunjin is also funny but in a different, more boisterous way. He's also verybigcompared to Felix, which intimidates him, phantom hands and phantom weights, but he's cute enough with his long hair and big smile.Changbin is his least favorite.More of a peripheral than a mainstay, Changbin works with Chan. If he’s around, he hangs out, but he’s not consistent in his attendance. And Felix justdoesn’tlike Changbin. He doesn’t. Which doesn’t explain how he constantly ends up in Changbin’s bed.(a follow up to Bon Appetit)
Series: Tongues Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973878
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Jamais Vu

**Author's Note:**

> you wont really understand this if you havent read bon appetit, but also im not sure if it's any less confusing after reading bon appetit. at least youll have context

Felix is awake.

Felix is awake and the bedsheets are a uniform white. There's nothing wrong with them. He could've sworn there was supposed to be Cheeto-y prints on them.

"You're not in high school anymore, Lix," Jisung says with a snort. Now get up, you're gonna be late."

He didn’t realize he’d spoken the words out loud. Jisung is hovering over him with a crooked smile, obviously teasing Felix. He steps away and turns towards Felix’s door.

"I'm not," he agrees, sitting up. His chest aches a little. The sheets pool around him. They’re white.

* * *

A lot of people comment about how much Felix eats. It’s like he never stops, constantly munching away, even seen as excessive by Minho. He maintains himself well enough-- he dances and exercises regularly, and is constantly on the run anyway.

Jisung doesn’t get it, says that Felix can’t be _that_ active. What would he know though?

The comments don’t bother him very much; he’s oddly used to it. People don’t know how to shut up, to pull their hands away from the burning bush, but Felix doesn’t bother getting upset. What for? They’d either come to be silent or they’d get what was coming to them for constantly sticking their noses in other people’s business. Not like they were really close friends of his by any means anyway. They don’t bother him. They’ll disappear eventually.

* * *

Chan had jokingly given Felix this tacky, neon pink, plastic dog keychain. He'd hooked it into Felix's keys one night and Jisung had found it _so_ cute that Felix hadn't managed to take it off.

He hates it. Hates the color and the material and the whole depiction. It viscerally disgusts him.

"It's cute, like you," Chan had said innocently.

Felix never managed to get it off his key ring.

* * *

The apartment is short on natural light, but the furniture is all white and beige with color splashed all over to liven it up. Felix feels intimately out of place here, even though he was there for every step of the process considering he and Jisung got the place together.

He's a white and black and red smudge against pastels and jewel tones.

Felix's _keys_ fit in more than him, with that pink atrocity hanging off of it.

Despite that, he fits into the kitchen like a dream. He keeps it well stocked, and Jisung lets him have free reign over the cooking which means the color palate of the subsequent kitchen items he buys-- the Kitchen Aide mixer, pots, towels, grabbers-- tend to tilt towards the dark end. Lots of earthy tones.

"Yah, you're gonna get fat," Jisung jokes, trying to tickle Felix's tummy one night after dinner. Felix's is munching on some Oreos.

"Mm. It's fine if I do," Felix replies carelessly.

Jisung's hands are wet, having just finished washing the dishes, and the dampness spreads across Felix's shirt.

". . . Yeah, guess so."

Jisung goes to his room eventually, and Felix keeps eating.

* * *

Chan's friends are. . . interesting. Minho is funny, and Felix actually likes him a lot, but keeps it to himself. Hyunjin is also funny but in a different, more boisterous way. He's also very _big_ compared to Felix, which intimidates him, phantom hands and phantom weights, but he's cute enough with his long hair and big smile.

Changbin is his least favorite.

More of a peripheral than a mainstay, Changbin works with Chan. If he’s around, he hangs out, but he’s not consistent in his attendance. And Felix just _doesn’t_ like Changbin. He doesn’t. Which doesn’t explain how he constantly ends up in Changbin’s bed.

He doesn't think Changbin sleeps much; he's always awake when Felix knocks on his door at 3 am, drunk and sleepy. They don't alway fuck, depending on how sober Felix is, but Changbin lives closest to the bars since he works at one, and Felix doesn't like being drunk around Jisung. Jisung gets weird about it, not _uncomfortable_ but instead _mad_ , like Felix is doing something wrong. But Felix is old enough to drink, and smart enough to know what he's doing, so he drinks when the fancy hits him and simply avoids Jisung.

Tonight, Felix is only sporting a light buzz at worst, a quick drink after work with a few colleagues to bitch a little on a Wednesday night. It's 11 pm and Changbin is lazily lavishing attention onto Felix's neck, content to nibble on him like a candy bar since neither of them are feeling very energetic. Changbin's hands are pressed against Felix's stomach, having snuck under his shirt at some point.

* * *

Felix bites through his bottom lip, and spends ten minutes dabbing away at it, the bleeding way more sluggish than he thought it would be. Jisung finds him like that in their bathroom, a piece of tissue paper up against Felix's mouth.

"Aish, you need to be more careful," Jisung says, taking the tissue from Felix's hand to check the wound.

Felix just grunts lazily, trying to not tongue away the coppery taste. Jisung leans in and slowly closes his mouth around Felix's bottom lip. It should be weirder, but it's not; Felix had long since let Jisung do what he likes, when he likes, in regards to Felix himself. He makes a little popping noise for show when he releases Felix's lip, and licks the red off of his own mouth.

"I can't protect you from everything," Jisung chides.

* * *

And yet somehow, even here, Felix is still Changbin's.

* * *

Unreality keeps snapping like nylon threads.

* * *

“You don’t have anything to eat,” Felix mutters, his entire neck throbbing in one hot bruise.

“I eat well regardless.”

* * *

The pink dog is easily crushed under the foot of some dude who manages to step on Felix's keys.

"Sorry," he says, picking them up and handing them back to Felix.

"It's fine," Felix says. "Hey, you come here often? I've never seen you in this bar before."

"Mm," the guy hums, rings shining on his fingers. "I used to. It's not the same anymore though."

Felix gives him a funny look, fingers curled tight around his keyring. He's got cat knuckle dusters clipped onto it, and one sharp ear pierces the skin of his palm slowly.

"Yeah," Felix says. "Yeah, it's not the same anymore."

The guy leaves, and Felix finds his way to Changbin's place. When Changbin opens the door, Felix presses his bloody palm to his cheek.

"You're hurt?" Changbin asks, but he's fairly nonplussed.

"Things aren't the same anymore," Felix says, keys hanging from his hand.

Felix thinks he's the one who started kissing Changbin, but he can't be too sure about that. It doesn't matter, because Changbin is devouring his mouth, is parched, starved, whetting his palate like a knife.

"Jisungie can't keep you away from me," Changbin laughs, Felix's blood smeared across his face like a promise; he's digging his teeth into one of Felix's thighs, both of them stark naked and sprawled on the floor. "He can barely keep you on a leash, who does he think he is?"

And then Changbin eats him alive, eats him whole, and all Felix can do is let it happen.

* * *

This is a world he has taken, not been given. This is a life he cannot keep. Changbin is always, _always_ right.

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween yes all of october is halloween


End file.
